


Türchen 8 - Vom Verfall

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi liebt es, Miro zu überraschen. Doch diesmal hat er eine ganz besondere Überraschung parat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 8 - Vom Verfall

**Author's Note:**

> Für Marion. Du wolltest Gigi, Miro und Romantik. Vor einer Weile habe ich einen echt bedrückenden Bericht über die italienische Fußballszene gesehen und als ich Gigis Wurzeln erkundet habe, wurde endgültig klar: Es muss Fußballromantik werden.

**Wortzahl:** 1945  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

Gigi liebt Überraschungen. Zumindest liebt er es, Miro zu überraschen – wenn Miro versucht, etwas vor ihm zu verheimlichen, um es ihm später zu präsentieren, schmollt er so lange, bis Miro doch mit der Sprache herausrückt.  
Wenn er derjenige ist, der überrascht, ist er viel geduldiger. Da kann Miro noch so oft nachfragen – er bekommt als Antwort nur ein kryptisches Lächeln und hin und wieder mal ein Augenzwinkern.

So auch heute. Sie sitzen in Gigis Auto, er kutschiert sie irgendwohin und inzwischen hat Miro aufgegeben, eine Info zu ihrem Ziel aus Gigi herauszubekommen. Sogar die Augenbinde, die Gigi ihm bei ihrem letzten Stopp umgebunden hat, hat er toleriert. Blieb ihm auch nichts anderes übrig, Widerstand ist bei Gigi zwecklos, vor allem, wenn er eine Überraschung plant.

Sie fahren in den Osten, so viel hat Miro schon mal erkannt. Mittlerweile dürften sie gut zwei Stunden von Turin entfernt sein – Miros Zeitgefühl ist etwas außer Takt geraten, seit er die Augenbinde trägt.  
Apropos Augenbinde: Plötzlich fühlt Miro Gigis Finger an seinem Hinterkopf, er versucht, den Knoten aufzuknüpfen.

„Konzentriere dich aufs Autofahren.“

Gigi lacht, es ist ein kurzes, belustigtes Glucksen.

„Ich stehe an der Ampel, cuore mio.“

Der Punkt geht an Gigi, der Wagen steht tatsächlich. Auf so etwas hat Miro halt gerade nicht geachtet, er hat lieber überlegt, was Gigis Ziel sein könnte.  
Bis die Ampel wieder auf grün springt, hat Gigi es geschafft, die Augenbinde zu öffnen und Miro sieht endlich, wo sie sind. Das hilft ihm allerdings auch nicht weiter.

Eine Stadt, das steht schon mal fest. Oder zumindest ein größerer Ort mit großen Straßen und Mehrfamilienhäusern. Ansonsten fällt ihm nichts ungewöhnliches auf, das ist eine typische, ganz normale norditalienische Stadt.

„Wo sind wir?“

Keine Antwort von Gigi. Nur ein kehliges Lachen.  
Gut, das war zu erwarten. Inzwischen weiß Miro, wie verschwiegen Gigi sein kann, wenn er ihn überraschen will. Ein Versuch war es trotzdem wert, findet er.  
Gigis Schweigen stachelt seine Neugierde noch weiter an. Was will Gigi ihm zeigen? Es muss etwas besonderes sein, etwas außergewöhnliches, etwas, das es in Turin nicht gibt, sonst wären sie nicht hierher gefahren. Bis jetzt sieht ihre Umgebung allerdings nicht danach aus, als wäre hier etwas zu finden, was es sonst nirgends gibt.

Gigi kurvt durch die Straßen, er summt leise das Lied im Radio mit. Sein Navigationsgerät schweigt, Gigi kennt den Weg. Noch ein Hinweis – noch ein Hinweis, der ihm nicht weiterhilft.  
Auch der Parkplatz, auf dem Gigi den Wagen abstellt, ist nichtssagend. Es ist eine simple Parkbucht am Straßenrand, nichts deutet darauf hin, dass es hier etwas gibt, wegen dem man extra in den Osten fahren muss. Das hier ist immer noch ein völlig normales Wohngebiet.

Draußen ist es ziemlich frisch, Miro schließt sofort seine Jacke, als sie nebeneinander auf dem Gehsteig stehen. Das sind Temperaturen, die er in Italien nicht erwartet hat und wegen denen er echt froh ist, in Rom zu leben – dort ist das Wetter etwas milder. Bringt aber auch nicht viel, wenn er viel Freizeit und vor allem die Winterpause bei Gigi im Norden verbringt.

Gigi überprüft, dass er seinen Wagen richtig abgestellt haben, dann gehen sie los. Und Miro findet, dass es Zeit ist für einen weiteren Versuch, ihr Ziel zu erfragen.

„Was machen wir hier?“

Er erwartet, dass Gigi ihn angrinst, ihm zuzwinkert, ihm sagt, dass er noch ein paar Minuten warten soll. Doch nichts dergleichen passiert. Sein Freund vergräbt seine Hände tief in seiner Jackentasche, seine Schultern hängen etwas herunter. Er wirkt unsicher.  
Unsicher trotz Überraschung? Normalerweise ist er immer sehr überzeugt von seinen Überraschungen und Miros Neugierde lässt sein Selbstbewusstsein noch weiter wachsen.

„Es ist... ein besonderer Ort. Also, für mich. Du musst ihn mal gesehen haben. Er ist nicht schön, aber...“  
„Wichtig.“  
„Mh.“

Irgendwie berührt ihn das. Dass Gigi einen Ort hat, der ihm so viel bedeutet, der ihn so bewegt, dass er ihm diesen Ort zeigen möchte, dass es ihm offensichtlich wichtig ist, was er davon hält... Überraschend ist der Ausflug jetzt schon.

Ihre Schritte führen sie entlang an der Häuserzeile, dann kommen sie bei einer Einfahrt an. Gigi wendet sich dort nach links, biegt in die Einfahrt ein, Miro bleibt jedoch erst einmal stehen. Am anderen Ende der Einfahrt hat er nämlich etwas entdeckt.  
Drehkreuze, ein verrammelter Eingang, alles in gelb-blau. Das sieht aus wie...

Plötzlich weiß Miro ganz genau, wo sie sind.

„Sind wir in Parma?“

Nun bleibt auch Gigi stehen. Falls er enttäuscht darüber ist, dass Miro ihn jetzt schon durchschaut hat, sieht man ihm das nicht an.

„Ja.“

Parma also...   
Hier war Gigi, bevor er nach Turin kam. Seine erste Profistation. Viel hat er nicht erzählt von dieser Zeit. Miro weiß, dass die Mannschaft recht erfolgreich war und sich dann immer mehr aufgelöst hat, aber das hat er nicht von Gigi, sondern aus dem Internet erfahren. Tatsächlich handelte eine der wenigen Erzählungen über Parma davon, dass das Stadion mitten in einem Wohngebiet ist und von außen kaum erkennbar.  
Er hat nicht zu viel versprochen. Selbst von hier aus sieht man nicht besonders viel – Flutlichtmasten, die nur dann als solche zu erkennen sind, wenn man weiß, dass dort hinten ein Stadion ist, außerdem ein großes, weißes Gebäude, das er eher für eine Fabrikhalle gehalten hätte.

Gigi geht weiter, auf das weiße Gebäude zu. Miro folgt ihm – so interessant sind die Drehkreuze nun auch wieder nicht, jetzt wo er weiß, was ihn erwartet, will er genau das sehen.  
Im Gegensatz zu Gigis sonstigen Überraschungsaktionen ist er völlig ruhig. Keine neckenden Sprüche, keine vielsagenden Aussagen, die Miro noch mehr auf die Folter spannen. Und Miro spürt, dass das nicht daran liegt, dass er bereits weiß, was Gigi ihm präsentiert.

Erst als sie an einer Türe ankommen und Gigi sie ganz selbstverständlich aufsperrt, beschließt Miro, das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Hast du hier freien Eintritt auf Lebenszeit?“  
„Nicht ganz. Ich habe noch Kontakte hierher. Und wenn ich anfrage, dann rückt man recht bereitwillig die Schlüssel heraus. Vor allem, weil das eine absolute Ausnahme ist.“

Mit diesen Worten betreten sie das Stadion. Gigi führt ihn durch mehrere Gänge, bis sie bei einer anderen Türe ankommen, durch die sie wieder an die frische Luft treten.  
Sie sind drin. Im Stadion. In Gigis altem Stadion.

Miro glaubt, dass man als Fußballer – vielleicht auch als Fan, er kann das nicht sagen – eine ganz besondere Beziehung zu Stadien hat. Die Ränge zu sehen, den Rasen, all die Dinge, die ein Stadion auszeichnen... Für Architektur hat er sich nie groß interessiert, die Architektur von Stadien raubt ihm dafür den Atem.  
Es ist dieses Gänsehautgefühl. Stadien strahlen für ihn etwas Erhabenes aus, etwas Bedeutungsvolles, Tiefgründiges.

Lange lässt Gigi den ersten Eindruck nicht auf ihn wirken. Schon führen ihn seine Schritte weiter, hinauf auf die Ränge. Sie betreten den Heimstehbereich, den riesigen Rang hinter dem Tor mit seinen massiven Betonstufen.  
Dort bleiben sie dann wirklich stehen.

Die Aussicht ist atemberaubend. Das Feld erstreckt sich vor ihnen, es sieht alles danach aus, als könnten sich jeden Moment die Schleusen öffnen und tausende Fans ins Stadion strömen lassen.  
Gleichzeitig sieht man dem Stadion sein Alter an. Abgetretene Stufen, altersschwache Masten, die Sitzschalen, die direkt auf dem Beton montiert sind, wirken sogar aus der Ferne ergraut.

Gigi hält es nicht allzu lange an einem Fleck, er macht ein paar Schritte nach vorne und bleibt dort wieder stehen. Es ist ein stimmiges Bild, irgendwie, auch wenn er Gigi nicht unterstellen möchte, dass er ergraut und in die Jahre gekommen ist.

„Die goldenen Jahre sind vorbei.“

Er sagt das mit so viel Pathos in der Stimme, dass deutlich wird, dass das Land seiner Vorfahren die Heimat der großen Opern – der großen Dramen – ist. Bei jemand anderem hätte es vielleicht übertrieben, überzogen gewirkt, bei Gigi jedoch trifft es den Nagel auf den Kopf.  
Sein Freund dreht sich zu ihm um, sein Gesichtsausdruck ist ernst. Und gleichzeitig schwingt da ganz unterschwellig so viel Leid mit, dass Miros Herz schwer wird.

Der Besuch hier geht Gigi nahe. So nahe, dass Miro davon mitgerissen wird.

„Hier spielt also der FC Parma.“  
„Nein. Ist jetzt...“

Gigis Stirn legt sich in Falten, er überlegt kurz.

„Parma Calcio 1913.“

Als Gigi sich auf seiner Stufe niederlässt, geht Miro zu ihm hinunter und nimmt neben ihm Platz. Das ist der Anstoß für Gigi, Miro etwas von der Geschichte seines Ex-Vereins zu erzählen.

„Als ich hier gespielt habe, hieß der Verein noch AC Parma. Aber dann kam die erste Pleite der letzten Zeit und man hat ihn umbenannt in FC Parma. Die zweite Pleite – die zweite Umbenennung – war diesen Sommer.“

Mit seiner Schuhspitze schiebt Gigi ein zerknülltes Stück Papier auf dem Boden hin und her. Es hat scheinbar Feuchtigkeit aufgesogen, lässt sich deshalb nicht kicken.

„Zu meiner Zeit... Das war die beste Zeit des Vereins. Vizemeister, zweifacher UEFA-Pokalsieger. Aber dann ging es langsam bergab. Und heute spielt Parma in der vierten Liga.“

Das ist heftig, findet Miro. Die vierte Liga, das ist die höchste Amateurliga – der ehemalige UEFA-Pokalsieger ist nicht allzu viele Jahre später nur noch ein Amateurclub.

„Bereust du, dass du gegangen bist?“

Für einen kurzen Moment starrt Gigi in die Luft. Doch seine Antwort klingt fest und sehr überzeugt.

„Nein. Es war eine wirklich schöne Zeit hier. Aber man hat schon damals gemerkt, dass es immer mehr Probleme gab – dass es im Hintergrund immer mehr gekriselt hat. Außerdem bin ich in Turin echt glücklich. Jetzt spiele ich ja schon einige Jahre dort.“

Da hängt noch etwas in der Luft, spürt Miro. Deswegen schweigt er, als Gigi sich kurz streckt und dann den Arm um ihn legt.  
Richtige Reaktion. Gigi hat tatsächlich noch etwas zu sagen.

„Trotzdem tut es im Herzen weh zu sehen, was aus dieser Mannschaft geworden ist. Vierte Liga, Miro.“

Es ist immer noch ziemlich kalt. Trotzdem kann Miro sich nicht vorstellen, in absehbarer Zeit aufzustehen und zum Auto zurückzukehren. Es ist viel zu schön, in Gigis bittersüßer Nostalgie zu schwelgen.

„Der italienische Fußball ist beschissen, cuore mio. Wir haben den Fußball weltweit geprägt, waren Vorbild für so viele Länder – und jetzt ist bei uns alles kaputt. Alles kaputt und ich kann trotzdem nicht aufhören, es zu lieben.“

Miro weiß auch hier wieder nur ungefähr, wovon Gigi spricht. Mit der italienischen Fanszene hat er sich nie besonders intensiv auseinander gesetzt, schon alleine deswegen, weil er bei dem Verein, bei dem er unter Vertrag steht, wohl auf ziemlich dreckige Geschichten stoßen würde. Ihm reicht es, für eine Mannschaft zu spielen und die Fans im Stadion zu wissen. Er würde sich nicht für sie die Beine ausreißen, dafür hinterfragt er sie auch nicht weiter.  
Gigi dagegen ist Italiener, ist einer dieser heißblütigen Menschen, die, wenn sie etwas in ihr Herz schließen, es so inbrünstig und mit so viel Herzblut lieben, dass es sogar Miro mitreißt.

„2007, das war unser Untergang. Bis dahin haben wir in Italien der Welt gezeigt, was Liebe zum Fußball bedeutet. Fanatische Kurven, grenzenlose Unterstützung, Zusammenhalt. Und dann... Alles kaputt. Unterdrückung der Fußballfans, ein riesiger Konflikt zwischen ihnen und der Polizei. Die Kurven sind tot.“

Wieder ist der Pathos zurück, dieses Gefühl, dieses Leid. Miro kann nicht anders, er muss Gigi jetzt küssen.  
Der Kuss schmeckt nach Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht – nach großen Emotionen und damit nach dem, weshalb er diesen Mann liebt.

Dann bleiben sie eine Weile lang schweigend nebeneinander sitzen, Arm in Arm. Solange, bis Gigi sich aufrappelt. Plötzlich huscht ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Irgendwann wird sich Italiens Liebe zum Fußball nicht mehr unterdrücken lassen. Dann zeigen wir wieder der Welt, dass wir so sehr lieben wie sonst niemand.“


End file.
